Flame of sapphire, Heart of gold
by TheOrangeHood
Summary: Rin Okumura, son of Satan and heir to the throne of Gehanna disobeys his brutal father once again and pays the price. he decides to flee to his brother mephistopheles or 'mephisto ' in Assiah. Meanwhile an ancient evil attempts to puppet Rin and he meets a girl with a passion for gardening and a trigger happy exorcist(M for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, rights belong to their respective companies and individuals

 **First fic, please give feedback**

Description: Rin Okumura is the half demon son of Satan and a human woman, after a particularly bad session of 'discipline' from his father he decides to flee to his brother melestopheles or 'mephisto ' in Asaiah. During his visit he runs into a shy girl with a passion for gardening. Meanwhile an ancient evil attempts puppet Rin

Chapter one

Do you fear me

Rin lay down on the cold dungeon floor, naked and bleeding profusely from several wounds on his back, the blood pooled around him as he felt his back burn in agony. Above him stood a tall man with greying black hair and a set of burning blue eyes, in his left hand he clutched a cat o'nine tails dripping with Rin's own blood. Rin's tail curled up behind him as he desperately clawed at the ground, attempting to flee the lash of his fathers whip. "I didn't raise a coward did I? " Rin heard his father say in an angry yet calm tone from behind him, the whip lashed out again and tore into Rin's back, he released a cry as his flesh was ripped apart and the hot sting of the whip clawed at his shoulders, more blood flowed from his back and at this stage Rin could feel his mind falling into unconsciousness. Satan stepped on Rin's tail and Rin proceeded to let out a weak and desperate cry of pain. Satan leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear "this should teach you not to disobey me you disrespectful little shit " Rin felt the foot on his tail lift and saw his father leave through his blurry eyes and each step further his father was from him Rin felt relief. He lay there in a pool of slowly drying blood and tears, longing to be free from the cold, the pain, the endless 'lessons'... his father.

From the very day Rin was born he lived in Gehenna as he possessed the same power as his father meanwhile his twin Yukio lived in Asaiah not knowing about Rin or possessing any demonic power and Rin was envious of him, the brother he never knew, disowned by their father and given a life in Assiah, oh how Mephisto had boasted of his brothers easy life in a monastery with a loving adoptive father and several friends as opposed to Rin's consistent torture and the grooming to become a 'proper' prince of the underworld. He lifted himself off the freezing cobbled ground his back still weeping blood, Rin was desperately hobbling towards the stairs ignoring the several other prisoners shackled to walls or in cramped cells knowing he had to leave before his father returned unless he wanted his neck wrung.. literally. As he slowly clawed his way up the stairs he tried to remember what he'd done to warrant his father's brutal whipping, but he was too light headed to remember. He clambered up the icy steps counting each out loud to distract him from the pain of his shredded back and probably broken tail, when Rin made it to the top he lifted himself up from his knees and managed to twist the wrought iron door handle then push the heavy rotting door open. Falling into the hallway he groaned, blood dripping onto the carpet he slowly followed the wall knowing the path from his room to the dungeon well. Eventually Rin scrambled his way into his chambers, He lay on his bed face down and wished his back would get time to heal this time. Rin slowly began to fall into sweet unconsciousness.

He was sitting at a table covered with fine food and wine, decorated with red candles and fancy chalices, the scent of food wafted through the air. Rin looked around to see nothing but a blank white void surrounding him. As his gaze returned to the table what he saw surprised him to say the least, a beautiful lady with pale skin dressed in an elegant green gown with stunning red hair and contrasting toxic yellow cat like eyes sat opposite him holding a half eaten ruby red apple, and it looked like the most delicious apple ever conceived by man or god. "Hello Rin" she said taking another bite from the apple, juice running down her delicate chin and cleavage making Rin's mouth water seeming quite unphased by the situation she just continued chewing. "where the hell am I?" Rin asked, pretty sure he was currently supposed to be bleeding to death on his bed and not at some table with a strangely attractive woman. Ignoring Rin's question she stood up, placing the apple on a plate she then walked around behind him, placing her small soft hands on his bare shoulders. "I'm Eve, I'm sure you've heard of me" he heard from behind him and as Rin turned to look at her he came face to face with her venomous fanged smile as her head approached his neck.

Rin bolted upright breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat that chilled him to the core. He ran a hand through his hair and realised that his body had been bandaged and he was placed underneath the sheets of his newly dressed bed. He frowned and gripped his sheets trying to figure out who helped him, his question was answered when the latch on his door was lifted and the door was pushed open. Standing there in all his ridiculously pink and cream coloured glory was his half and second most annoying older brother. "Guten Morgan mein little brother, I hope you're feeling better" he smiled and Rin wasn't sure wether he was being sincere. "the fuck do you want now _Samael_ " sneered Rin, knowing his brother hated his true name. Mephisto scoffed in distaste and moved towards the bed "you know how I dislike being called by my true name, it makes me feel distasteful, and do I need a reason to visit my little brother" he said, conjuring up an armchair and a teacup, "yes you do, you never make an appearance unless it benefits or excites you" said Rin sitting upright in his oversized bed and stealing the tea before his brother had a chance to get comfy in his pink throne of a chair. "that's my tea you hot headed nitwit!" exclaimed Mephisto as Rin drank it all in one gulp then proceeded to spit it back out "the hell kinda tea is this!" Rin shouted confusedly as Mephisto slapped the back of his head "Earl Grey you uneducated fool!" pouted Mephisto before sighing and settling down in his chair with a slight frown upon his elvish face. Rin furrowed his brow "something bothering you?" he asked not knowing his brother to be the type to fret over small insignificant things. Mephisto looked at Rin with a worried expression on his face "...the scars from this one are going to stay Rin, you're demon healing isn't going to help you this time, I was certain that you were going to die. I've never known father to injure a family member so badly, not even Amimon, and he's certainly the worst of us. What did you do?" said Mephisto sounding quite exasperated. It was only then Rin noticed the bags underneath Mephisto's eyes, they stood out like a unwanted stain, making his brother age considerably. Rin itched his jaw as he scoured his memories, and as he remembered he immediately knew that he got off lightly, it wasn't like he intended to be caught anand he was certain that he wouldn't be, but unfortunately his father came back early and not only did he find out but he was the one who walked in on Rin taking it. He looked up at Mephisto with his eyes showing the regret he felt. "I tried to steal the apple".


	2. Chapter 2

**An: sorry guys long week, please feel free to review and give suggestions for the story**

 **Chapter 2**

Do you live here

"I tried to steal the apple". Mephisto's tired eyes widened in surprise if not amazement at Rin's stupidity "The apple? The original apple? The one Father keeps on display?" Rin promptly received a slap to the face "you're an imbecile" Mephisto stood up and began pacing while biting his elegantly groomed nails "don't you realise how dangerous that artifact is you stupid boy!". Rin sat still knowing he shouldn't have done it, feeling like a young child being scolded, and as Mephisto rambled on Rin just stared at his hands. "Why would you even try!" He stared at Rin in exasperation and Rin lifted his gaze towards his significantly older brother "I just wanted to see it, curiosity" Rin played with his bandaged tail. After a while Mephisto sighed heavily and checked his pocket watch "I must be going, Try not to anger father more than you already have my dear brother, Auf Wiedersehen" he smiled and with a puff of smoke his brother was gone leaving Rin alone... again

laying back on his bed Rin started to reflect on his past, his lonely childhood and the neglect he faced throughout it all. Rin never had any friends, his life consisted of education from his father on how to be a true ruler of Gehenna, how to handle a sword and all of the merciless beatings to 'discipline' him, and although he was praised by other demons as 'Lord Rin, prince of Gahenna' he was miserable. He got up from the warmth of his bed and approached his bathroom looking forward to a long hot bath. Rin eased himself into the steaming water and winced as the wounds began to sting. He wasn't going to deny it, he was scared, His father had a godly temper and he would usually take his anger out on Rin through savage beatings and making Rin feel worthless. He grit his teeth as his mind flashed back to the time he thought he would cook for his father, he still felt the punches that his father had given him that day. Rin snarled and punched a hole through the wall beside the bath sending a combination of rock and water flying around the room"FUCK THIS PLACE!" he shouted out of pure resentment towards his father. Rin had decided, his father could go fuck himself with that retarded pitchfork hanging over his throne. He got out if the bath and put some clothes on then his black coat over that, then he grabbed his sword kurikura and a blue scarf. He was leaving Gahenna and more importantly his prick of a father. he swung kurikura over his shoulder and stood in the centre of his room, He concentrated, he felt it all, the wetness of his hair, the warmth of his coat, he heard the wind outside and the hustle and bustle in the city below. Blue flames ignited all over his body, his heart pounding and breathing heavy. The ground in front of him bubbled, this was the one thing his father had no knowledge of, the power many of his brothers craved and the humans would kill to obtain, the true power of Satan, The Gahenna gate, The ability to open a portal between Gahenna and Asaiah. It slowly took shape on the black stone floor of Rin's bedroom. He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes tightly and began to wonder if this was the right decision and as these thoughts ran through his clouded mind the wounds on his back began to burn and he heard a woman's voice whispered softly in his ear " _do it"_ and a sense of determination rose into his chest, he stepped in to the convulsing pool of darkness and everything went black.

Rin felt like he was drowning in a pool of molasses, he couldn't move and his wounds were on fire, it was almost like someone had poured vinegar over his back. His lungs were burning and he was using all of his willpower to keep his mouth shut, and just as Rin was about to give in he hit a solid floor with a unnerving thud. He gasped for air desperately, coughing furiously. He flopped onto his back still breathing like a fish out of water, And as Rin's breathing became steadier he noticed something unusual, instead of the cloudy, murky green sky he was used to be saw a wonderfully azure blue sky riddled with marvelous pinks, reds and oranges. His eyes widened and a tear nearly breached his eye lids, he had done it, he was free from his father, free from the whippings and tail breaking. He laughed, a sincere and happy laugh, but unfortunately that laugh was immediately halted when a hefty flower pot was broken over his head, he grabbed his head in pain shouting "ah what the fuck!" Rin then rolled onto his knees in an attempt to stand and attempted to grab kurikura from his back but instead proceeded to trip over a bush and land in a small pond filled with small fish, he looked up to see a blonde haired girl in a rather floral yukata standing before him with a trowel held before her as a weapon, Rin was taken aback at first as he looked into her stunning green eyes, as he saw fear in place of what should have been anger or malice, and Rin remembered something his father had once told him during one of their less tense moments "humans are driven by their emotions and fear is right at the top, they attempt to destroy what they fear. Demons for example". This girl feared him as she didn't know who or what he was, therefore she had preemptively thrown a pot at him. She glared down right into his eyes "who are you" she demanded with a quivering voice and as he began to speak a man's voice called out from behind the shaking girl "Sheimi, get away from him!". Rin leaned over to see a bespectacled man wearing a black uniform pointing a pair of rather dangerous looking pistols directly at Rin's face, "it's a demon" he declared as the blonde haired girl backed away hastily. Rin stood up slowly brushing himself off and removing his saturated coat. "Who are you demon!" demanded stupid, mole faced, gun wielding exorcist. Rin was getting pissed, he had a short temper, an unfortunate trait he received from his father, Rin's eyes started to flicker "Why the fuck do you want to know _exorcist_?" Rin replied bitterly, making sure to emphasise the word exorcist in a weak attempt to insult him, Rin began to step forward but received the brush of a bullet against his ear. Rin growled "you want to fight you son of a bitch!" Rin's demonic features began to form, this wasn't going to plan, at this rate he'd have to return to Gahenna, Why did he end up in this garden anyway, he was trying to get to Mephisto. The exorcist snarled at Rin and glanced over at the girl in the yukata "Sheimi, go and get some more exorcists, make sure you let the class know that I may be a little late" she jumped a little not expecting to be acknowledged "but Yukki.." she started but was interrupted by a sharp glare from the exorcist and at that she ran in the opposite direction. Rin growled and removed the red sleeve on kurikura, revealing the scabbard in all its glory and the exorcist braced his feet. Rin slowly drew the blade as blue fire ignited all over his body, He saw the exorcist flinch a little "blue flames" he muttered before Rin lunged and the brown haired exorcist fired multiple rounds towards several points located around Rin's body. The last thing he saw was bullets flying towards him and a very angry looking exorcist pulling the trigger


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story, I've finally decided what direction I'm gonna take this story and I'm super excited to have you guys (and gals) read it. Anyway here's chapter three**

chapter 3

 ** _can we trust you?_**

chapter 3

can we trust you?

Rin blinked, everything had stopped moving, no, it it hadn't stopped, it was more like the world was moving through honey or tar, some viscous liquid that inhibited movement, time was still crawling at a snail's pace. He was standing in front of the brown haired exorcist's stagnant bullets, they were noticeably inching forward, twisting through the air and forcing the very atmosphere to part before them. Rin then attempted to move, keyword being attempted, it felt like someone had tied him down, his limbs were like lead. A cold breeze blew through him, chilling his flaming core to ice, he felt as if someone was standing right behind him, that's when two delicate hands moved their way along his shoulders and then extended into arms which wrapped around his torso. Fear gripped Rin like vice. A few stray strands of crimson hair caught his eye as Eve's delicate face came into view. His body began to feel raw, Rin was well acquainted with this feeling, it was usually accompanied by his father's laughter and the sharp crack of a whip. Eve rested her head on Rin's shoulder, her cold yet enchanting voice rung out in the thick silence "I need you Rin" it was sultry yet desperate, like she was asking for help. He felt her soft lips on his cheek before the thud of abruptly collapsing onto the damp grass and watching six blessed bullets fly over his head, missing by a hair. He shook off the encounter as his battle instinct kicked in, it was like a switch flipped in his head and an alarm went off screaming at him to defend himself and cut down this person that would have the audacity to challenge the son of Satan. He stood up calmly, his flames burning powerfully, his head was spinning, the voice in his head just kept repeating one word over and over, Survive. His features began to change, his ears pointed and the iris of his eye changed to red. The exorcist that stood before him began to look concerned and started to back up cautiously. Rin raised his blade and gradually approached the exorcist, growling deeply. The exorcists face steeled and he raised his guns beginning to fire at Rin again. But the bullets did not hit, Rin had blocked them all with a wave of his blade, he lifted his head and began to laugh manically. The Exorcist continued to fire but this time Rin didn't even blocking, his flames had incinerated them before they even came near him. The Exorcist gulped and immediately began to slightly panic. Rin saw his opportunity and pointed his blade at the now uneasy exorcist. At that moment there was a puff of smoke, not your typical gunpowder flash or your magicians puff of smoke, it was clean white smoke with golden glitter littered throughout, to be specific it was a plume of Mephisto's smoke, his brother was here.

Mephisto was sitting in his office eating cup ramen when he began to feel bothered, he shrugged this off to be cheap noodles and too many teachers bothering him about a raise. However when it began to form a ball of dread in the pit of his stomach he immediately knew something was seriously wrong, and nothing was ever seriously wrong, the only time he ever felt this way was when he visited his little... "brother what have you done" he sighed aloud and stood up, Mephisto didn't often show it as it wasn't something he took pleasure in, human emotions, and the only thing he cared about was Rin and occasionally Yukio, he took it upon himself to observe their upbringing and that had led to the unpleasant feeling of protectiveness for his siblings, something his father had no interest in. Mephisto conconcentrated on Rin and silently prayed that Rin hadn't gone overboard with their father this time, he teleported to his brother and was greeted with not just a sword wielding Rin but a rather unsettled Yukio, an incinerated lawn and a blue inferno that could rival Satan himself. A rather unsettling image in his books, but his judgement could wait for later, for now he needed to stop Rin from cutting Yukio into fine slices.

Rin looked over towards a rather wide eyed Mephisto and relaxed a little, whenever his brother was around Rin was usually safe and currently he was admittedly very frightened, he was in unfamiliar territory and was greeted with a hostile stranger and had even had a vision of that Eve woman, Asaiah wasn't looking that great so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wrote most of this chapter on a bench in a mall and while I was writing I saw a security guard throttle a thief, it was hilarious, the guard was a large man and I've never seen someone his size jump that far. the look on the guy's face XD**

chapter 4

 _you don't know me_

Purpose, defined as the intent for which something is created or invented. The reason for one's existence. Rin's _purpose_ was blatantly obvious to him from the start. He was to take over the ruling of hell in the event of his father's death. Originally he was a perfect fit in his father's eyes, he had inherited his father's power, he was young and easily influenced, and when rin was young, his father was his idol, he looked up to him and wanted to become him, but as Rin grew his father realised that his son was unquestionably half mortal, and no matter how hard he tried it could not be removed. And so Satan began to reject his son, punishing him and using him as an outlet for his anger, and Rin in turn began to lose sight of his purpose, who he really was, and something he had even longed for in his youth. Perhaps it was his mortal side telling him that it was wrong, forcing him to have a moral compass that pointed in the opposite direction to his father's.

Rin sipped at his tea.

he sat across from the gun slinging exorcist in a rather comfortable chair inside the house of the girl who had decided his head was a good target for a ceramic pot. The events that had trandspired prior to the conflict between himself and this mole faced idiot had been quite surprising. Mephisto had dictated in spite of Rin and the exorcists multiple protests, that rin would be staying in the storehouse of the girls home due to the fact it wasn't near the school and yet it was close enough for Mephisto to keep an eye on him, it was also surrounded by various demon repelling herbs and spells. Which would make it difficult for Satan or any demon really, to locate him. Rin was now aware of who this exorcist was, And the exorcist was aware of who Rin was, and consequently so did the girl as she apparently has a habit of eavesdropping, Mephisto had thought it would be better if the twins knew who each other was, Yukio knew he had a twin and as did Rin, but their introduction had been rough, hence the crippling silence in the room. Mephisto simply said that siblings shouldn't fight, that's when they knew. The Girl, no Shiemi, she had reluctantly asked him to call her Shiemi, Was sitting there awkwardly glancing at the both of them. Rin stared at his younger twin intensely and tried to look for any similarities but albeit their eyes and maybe their physical build there were very few. Rin drank the some more of his tea and sighed "I'd appreciate if you you put that gun back in its holster, I'm not going to bite" he grinned and looked over at Should "or am i?" he winked as she blushed furiously as Rin realised what he had done and began to blush a little himself. Yukio scoffed "why should I trust you, for all we know you were sent here to destroy the exorcists or serve as a host for your father, when you show your true colours I intend to shoot you... repeatedly" he glared and Rin gulped as yukio finished. "and the fact that we share the same mother and father does not mean you're my brother" Yukio stood up and bowed to Shiemi "please excuse me Miss Moriyama" and before closing the door he turned back to Rin "if _anything_ happens to her, _anything_ , I will personally see to your execution" the door closed abruptly. Rin sighed and finished his tea, rather happy with how his arrival turned out.

1: he was not brutally killed

2: he was being sheltered by Mephisto

3: he found his other (albeit stupid trigger happy four eyed mole faced exorcist) brother

4: he was in Assiah and was free from his father

Rin looked over at an uncomfortable Shiemi and gave a friendly smile "you make good tea" she looked at him and smiled slightly fearful "th...thank you" Rin stretched and stood up before looking at Shiemi again "so where's my room?"

He looked into what could only be described as an oversized toolshed and admired the fact that it was furnished to resemble a home. "my grandmother lived here before she died" said Shiemi as she watched Rin skepticly. He turned to face her "it's better than I expected" he laughed. That's when Shiemi spoke up "is Yuki really your brother?"

Rin sighed "I suppose he is, I mean...same parents" he smiled sadly. Shiemi gulped "and y.. you're the son of Satan.."

Rin nodded and Shiemi took a small step back. Rin's stomach sank as Shiemi's expression turned fearful "so it's true?". Rin avoided her terrified gaze "You shouldn't label someone you don't know, just because my father is an evil bastard doesn't mean that I'm one" and with that Shiemi decided it was best to leave him alone. And after a brief look around his new lodgings Rin decided that he was going to take a nap on his new fluffy bed. Bad idea

Rin was sitting in Gehenna, more specifically his father's throne. The cold chiseled marble depicted Satan's fall from the heavens and enthralled Rin with an unbelievable sense of power so intoxicating that Rin felt like he could do anything, anything he wanted. Eve's naked figure slid onto the arm of the throne and sat on Rin's lap facing him. She proceeded to kiss him before whispering "this could be yours" the statement obviously having double meaning. He could have the power of the throne and the body of Eve, And he was very tempted, who wouldn't want either of those things. She bit his earlobe "all I need is the apple" as she sat up all rin saw was her eyes, and the devious look held within them. He shot up in a cold sweat, he couldn't even escape her here

 _ **sorry it's short and boring, promise next chapter will involve swords and badassery**_


End file.
